


A Night for Choosing

by MoonandArrows



Series: Fuckin Idiots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, BAD CHOICES LEXA, Clexa, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Festival, Linctavia - Freeform, Mates, Polis, RAVEN IS FUCKING OBLIVIOUS, beta, omega - Freeform, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Every two years the city of Polis hosts a night for unmated mostly alpha's and omega's to...un-unmate.Alpha Anya isn't approached by anyone she likes.Beta Raven doesn't think she's even an option.Clarke and Octavia are pissed off at everyone.Lincoln is dizzy.Lexa may have held a detail back.





	A Night for Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> It is way too late for me to still be up. I have work in six hours.  
> BUT COMMENT SO I CAN CONTINUE TO LIVE  
> REQUESTED PROMPTS ARE IN THE WORKS

A large, square, area had been cleared in the city of Polis. It would serve as a dance floor as new couples filled them. It was early enough into the night that it was still empty. This was a bi-annual event the skaikru had learned after having been on Earth just over a year. Any unmated Alphas and Omegas (who no longer wanted to be unmated) attended.

Throughout the two years they have dated and courted. Now was a time when Alphas and Omegas would present themselves to any potentials they were interested in. Omegas would approach and bare their neck. If an Alpha wanted to accept they would rub their nose along the crook of the Omega’s neck. This would temporarily leave their scent there-until it could be added permanently later that night. If the Alpha did not accept the Omega, they would simply bow, and the Omega would go off. Now, if an Alpha wanted to choose an Omega, all they had to do was approach, hold a hand out, and bow their head. If an Omega accepted they would take the Alpha’s hand and pull them to the dance floor. If rejecting, simply wish the Alpha luck in finding a mate.

The Skaikru had come down with almost as many Omegas as Betas. So there was quite a stir this time, according to Lexa. It was possible a couple fights would break out. Although Lexa deterred this by stating any violence would ban you from the evening’s events. Including finding a mate. Raven hung close to the edges of the festivities. Many games were being played, laughter filled the air. Everyone was dressed nicely, even the she was despite being a Beta. Apparently this was a popular time for Betas to mate as well.

Raven wore a dress the colour of the sky on a warm day. It flowed softly around her when she moved, and was long enough to hide her brace. She hadn’t bothered to do much different with her hair. It was still back in a ponytail, but neater. With a cup of ale on her hand she watched as Omegas and Alphas began to circle one another. Unsurprisingly Clarke was the first one to make a move.

She stopped about an inch away from Lexa and barred her neck. Lexa looked relieved for a moment before turning her face down and pulling Clarke close. How ridiculous, could Lexa really have thought for a moment that Clarke wouldn’t choose her? Raven was fairly surprised they weren’t mated already.

“It’s good that the Heda is making her mating public.”

“Yes, I enjoy seeing her be happy as well.”

“The children need to see a strong bond being formed.”

The chatty Trikru Betas explained that pretty well for Raven.

She continued to watch one of her best friends head towards the dance floor, a smile that was growing more and more common across her face. Clarke and Lexa danced closely, bodies nearly entwined as they moved to the slow music. High above the ground, connected to pillars that still stood, were ropes, from which dangled paper orbs with candles in them. They had become popular after Lexa became Heda. Big surprise there. With one couple happy Raven began to search out her other best friend. Her eyes made a pit-stop at a table piled high with food.

Anya had arrived. Her long hair was in a single braid over one shoulder. Her face was free from any grime she had picked up training young warriors that day. A green dress similar to Ravens covered her body. Except something shone in the candlelight on her hip that Raven couldn’t make out. She also couldn’t stop her heart rate from increasing looking at the Alpha. They had an…interesting relationship.

More than once they had woken up in each other’s beds. Shared laughs and often ate together. But nothing serious had come of it. Which they were both fine with. Just fine. Raven tore her eyes from the tall warrior when she heard a familiar squeal. Just in time she saw Octavia not take Lincoln’s raised hand, in favour of jumping onto him and covering his face in kisses. The man laughed and carried his new mate to the slowly filling dance floor. Their dance moves were a little more…scandalous.

Raven let her eyes wander back to her favourite Alpha. Her breath was pulled from her body, shoulders tensed up, and grip on her mug tightened. Not one, but two Omega’s were in front of Anya. A Trikru omega, Caris, was baring her neck to Anya. And a Skaikru Omega named Sterling. Raven never knew she could be so jealous. She wanted to snap those Omega necks. But Anya was an attractive Alpha, so she was sure to easily find a mate tonight. Raven had no right to think or feel that way. She would not be the one to get Anya tonight. And Anya was certain to find a mate. Raven wasn’t sure she could stomach watching that tonight.

So instead she chugged the rest of her drink and made her way towards a table of Beta’s. Monty, Harper, Jasper and a couple others from different clans were playing card games. Raven tossed some coin into the pile and joined. An hour and a half later she had won all the money, lost it, and finished with just about what she had started with. Her stomach grumbling a little she made her way to the snack tables. A bowl of warm broth easily filled her stomach. She refused to look to the dance floor. Didn’t want to know who Anya had chosen so far.

“Reivon.”

“Anya?”

“Yes, of course, who else would I be?”

Why was Anya standing in front of her?

“Would you like to dance?”

“Um…”

“Look, into the crowd, it is not only couples out there.”

Sure enough, groups of friends were dancing as well. Even Murphy. Raven hadn’t even realized she had nodded until she was already facing Anya and beginning to dance. Anya placed one hand on Raven’s hip, and held up Raven’s hand with the other. Raven’s free hand settled on Anya’s shoulder.

“Really? This is how friends dance?”

“Well, maybe we’re more than friends.” Anya smirked.

“So, who did you choose?” Raven couldn’t stop the question from bursting past her lips.

“Hmm?”

Of course she wouldn’t make this easy on her.

“Which…Omega have you, chosen?” Raven let her eyes drop. The shinning thing on Anya’s dress was a gear that looked similar to Lexa’s Commander one, although nothing was in the middle of this one.

“None of them.” That sounded like more than two had offered themselves to her.

“Why not?” Raven looked up in shock.

“The one I wanted wasn’t around.” Anya shrugged, a playful tug to her lips.

“So there is one you want, and they didn’t come tonight?” Raven thought this was an unspoken-ly mandatory event.

“Well, they weren’t in the area for me to approach when I was looking for them.”

“Ah.” Raven was proud her shoulders only slumped a hair’s width. Her eyes settled on Anya’s neck as they continued to dance. Silently. Despite how awkward their talking might be, their bodies felt right. Raven felt warmth radiating from Anya’s hands, and she hadn’t even thought about that perhaps her dancing wasn’t the smoothest with a bum leg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fucking idiot.”

“Octavia langu-“ Lincoln began to reprimand.

“No she’s right. Raven’s a fucking idiot. And so is Anya for that matter.” Clarke glared at her new mate.

“How is that my fault?” Lexa whined.

The two couples had started out dancing far apart, but the Omegas smartly moved them closer to they could gossip.

“Because she knows that she can ask Raven to be her mate. Raven doesn’t.” Clarke said more to her friend.

“What, Alphas can propose to Betas at this thing?” Octavia exclaimed.

“Yes, any one can approach anyone.” Lincoln replied, a little confused.

“I didn’t bring it up because I was only explaining the basics to your people at first. And I thought with the substantial amount of Omegas this year that…picking Betas wouldn’t be popular.” Lexa sighed.

“So our friend who has shared feelings with Anya, won’t get chosen because she’s not as fertile as Omegas?”

“No, that’s not-“

“You are in the doghouse after we mate for a while Lexa.” Clarke humphed.

Lexa whined again and rest her forehead on Clarke’s shoulder, a large pout on her lips.

“Puppy dog eyes won’t work on me.”

“Come on,” Octavia began to manoeuvre Lincoln across the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If the Omega you want isn’t around why don’t you go look for them? If they’ve already found an Alpha I’m sure there are still many other Omegas to choose from.” Raven finally mustered up the courage to ask.

“Well, I don’t want just any mate. I want one that is very smart. One who cares for people-more and much more people than she lets on. One who I can laugh with, never grow board with. An adventurous one who…perhaps likes explosions.” Anya smiled softly.

“No particular person springs to mind but I’m sure-“

“You idiot she’s talking about you!”

“Octavia?”

Octavia and Lincoln swung past in quick circles. Lincoln looked about ready to pass out and Octavia shot Raven a glare before they were out of range.

“What?” Raven looked to Anya, her mouth open a bit, heart rate raising speedily. Anya halted their dancing, keeping Raven in her arms, and sighed.

“You are oblivious. Octavia is right. The person I am describing, the one I wish to mate, is you.” Anya admitted.

“But..” after a moment of silence “I’m not an Omega.”

“No, you’re not. But in all the words I was just saying, was Omega one of them.

“No, but why would you want me? You could have any Omega you want. I’m just-“

“The one I love? The one I dream of starting and ending my days with?”

“An Omega mate is much more fertile-“

“That does not mean it is impossible for us to have pups.”

“Bodies are made for loving Alpha’s-“

“Your body has handled me perfectly if I remember correctly.”

“Why would you want me? I’m just a boring _broken_ beta.” Raven whispered.

 

“Have you not been listening to her?!?”

“Clarke hush, now, come!”

 

“You stubborn Skai girl. I love you! How much more do I need to say it? You are not boring. You are not broken. You are Reivon.” Anya took a step back, bowed her head, and lifted her hand. “Will you be mine Reivon?”

Raven was finding it a little hard to breath. Her vision was messed up by tears and her brain wasn’t processing much of anything. But Anya was standing in front of her. Basically proposing. One big gasp of air, and she shot her hand out to Anya’s, pulling it back to her chest, over her heart.

“Yes.” She managed around sobs.

Anya lifted her head with a giant smile on her face. She stepped close again and let out a soft chuckle.

“Was that so hard?” She whispered, cupping Raven’s face in her hand. Her new mate was a little too worked up to reply.

Anya cooed and rubbed Raven’s temple her thumb, kissing away tears. Raven’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. The stood still, Anya gently fretting over her new mate. She waited until Raven had calmed down enough to understand.

“We will be wonderful mates. And I will love you my Beta, always and forever.”

 

 

 

“Ow!”

“Hey!”

Two Alpha’s pouted after getting smacks on the arms from their Omegas.

“Why couldn’t you be as romantic as that?” Both Omegas demanded.

“You approached me!” Lexa whined and stomped, this night was certainly not doing good things for her ruthless Heda image.

“I was trying but you flew at me and then wouldn’t let me speak.” Lincoln replied more calmly.

“Oh yeah.” Clarke and Octavia remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL  
> (BUT MAYBE RANYA MORE)


End file.
